


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by back_that_ass_butt_up



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Sexual Tension, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_that_ass_butt_up/pseuds/back_that_ass_butt_up
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are making their way to Vizma for royal gathering that Geralt is reluctant to attend. Along the way, Jaskier finds the powerful hunter suddenly in a vulnerable position.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 60





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigfutjeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfutjeril/gifts).



> This is chapter one and things are just getting started. Stay tuned for some kinky escapades!  
> I wasn't expecting this chapter to start off so soft and fluffy, but here we are.  
> Dedicated to and inspired by a commission by the lovely artist Bigfutjeril! Go follow them on Twitter! Commissioned art will be included in the final chapter.   
> CW: alcohol consumption, implied consent

**Chapter 1**

**_Safe_ **

“Geralt, I really don’t mean to be a pain but-”  
“Doesn’t seem like it to me.” Geralt smirked. 

“Hey, if you were on foot you’d be in pain too..” Jaskier frowned. Geralt pulled on the reins, slowing Roach down to a halt. 

The sun was just beginning to touch the trees on the horizon. Geralt hopped off Roach, patting her on the side while he loosened the saddle for her comfort. 

“Oh thank the gods.” Jeraskier let out a sigh of relief, the strap on his lute sliding down his arm to the ground. “These boots were  _ not  _ made for walking.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes as he untied their bed rolls from the saddle and threw them to the ground. Jaskier walked over to a nearby tree, sliding down against the trunk until he hit the ground with a thud. 

“Must you always be so dramatic?” Geralt tried to stifle a chuckle. 

“Geralt, until you’re walking on foot instead of riding horseback, I do  _ not  _ want to hear it from you.” he waved his hand, dismissing the comment. Geralt chuckled and started gathering branches to start a fire, focusing on setting up camp for the night while the bard grumbled. 

“If it’s really that much of a struggle for you, there’s room enough for 2 in the saddle, Jask.” Geralt’s comment was somehow both endearing but also insulting at the same time. Jaskier wasn’t quite sure how to interpret it, other than he was a bit caught off guard being called ‘Jask.’ 

“Oh, yeah I mean, only if you don’t mind.” he said quietly. “It’s just that I’m getting these horrible blisters and-”

“It’s fine.” Geralt’s back was to the bard so as not to give away the smile on his face. 

“Okay. Thank you, Geralt.” Jaskier slowly stood up to stretch his sore muscles. “Did you take a look in that saddle bag yet?” 

Geralt looked up, puzzled, quirking an eyebrow. He set down the pile of branches and walked around to the saddle bag on Roach’s side. He reached in and pulled out a few bottles of ale. 

“Did you-”

“I did.” Jaskier smirked. “Don’t worry, they won’t be missed.” A devilish smile spread across his face as he lifted his brows suggestively. Geralt was immensely grateful to have some alcoholic contraband to take the edge off. It could never compare to a hot bath for his sore aching muscles, but it was better than nothing. Geralt threw a bottle to Jaskier, quickly downing half of his own. 

“You’re welcome.” Jaskier quipped as he watched the adam’s apple bob in his throat as he drank down the bitter liquid. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Geralt laughed. Jaskier smiled to himself; he couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of Geralt laughing. Gods knew the witcher deserved to laugh more often. “We should be to Vizima by tomorrow evening.” 

Geralt polished off the first bottle quickly, eagerly opening the second in hopes that it would hit him quickly. He moved slowly but deliberately at first, strategically arranging the branches and tinder to make the campfire. 

Jaskier finished his ale, his head feeling the slightest bit swimmy. 

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you arrange the branches so meticulously when you can easily set them alight with one of your” he motioned with his hand, trying to find the word, “signs?” 

“It still needs to be able to burn throughout the night.” he stated, matter of factly. 

“Oh... I suppose you’re right.” Jaskier mumbled quietly as he watched the witcher’s hands carefully arranging the last of the firewood. Geralt stood up slowly, closing his eyes and rolling his head back and forth to stretch his neck. He polished off the bottle of ale as Jaskier started on his second. 

Geralt snapped his fingers, setting the wood ablaze with igni. Geralt finally sat down on his bed roll, placing his hands behind him to lean back slightly. Jaskier had kicked off his boots already, walking barefoot over to his adjacent bedroll. He watched as the light of the flames danced across the witcher’s face, accentuating the grooves of the scars long healed. His head lulled to one side, clearly struggling to stretch out a kink in his neck. 

Jaskier crawled up behind Geralt, startling him ever so slightly. 

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want me to get that knot for you?” Jaskier placed his fingertips gently on the side of his neck, feeling a shudder run down the witcher’s spine. “I’m sorry.” he quickly pulled away, mistaking the shudder for repulsion. 

“Sorry for what?” Geralt mumbled, attempting to sound nonchalant. He tipped his chin back, further exposing his neck, his eyes fluttering shut. Jaskier stared for a moment, taking in the hunter before him who was exposing his neck in such a vulnerable position.

He shivered again as he felt the warmth of Jaskier’s body press against his back. He pressed his fingertips into his neck a bit firmer this time, his thumb circling the knot. He reached around with one arm to brace Geralt as he pushed him slightly forward with his body weight, leaning into his arm. 

“You have a horrendous knot right here.” Jaskier explained as he began to gently but firmly knead his neck. Geralt involuntarily started to melt, leaning into Jaskier’s arm around his chest as the bard’s deft fingers worked at the stubborn knot. Jaskier scooted closer as Geralt leaned further forward, the warmth of the fire helping to loosen the tight muscle. 

“Mmm right there, Jask.” Geralt inhaled sharply through his nose before letting out a long, shaky exhale. The hair on the back of Jaskier’s neck stood up, caught off guard by the witcher suddenly melting and moaning in his arms. He didn’t know if he was mentally prepared to see Geralt in such a vulnerable position. 

He continued to massage Geralt’s neck, his head almost nuzzled into the witcher’s other shoulder. Jaskier stopped for a moment, taking in the beautiful silver haired man practically sitting in his lap. 

“What is it?” Geralt mumbled, sounding almost annoyed at the sudden lack of pressure on his neck as he started tensing up again. 

“Nothing.” Jaskier smiled. He could feel Geralt start to relax back into his arms following his reassurance; he repositioned himself so that Geralt could lean back against his chest. He reached around with both hands this time, undoing the collar of his undershirt. He could feel Geralt tense for a moment, unsure what to do, before he felt the warm hands now working at the knots in his shoulders. 

“Shhhh.” Jaskier soothed him back into a relaxed state. “It’s alright.” he smiled as he felt the weight of Geralt’s head fully resting against his chest now. 

His fingertips followed along the ridge of his broad shoulders, slowly sliding the fabric down his arms to expose more of his scarred skin. Geralt let out another deep moan as Jaskier pressed his thumbs deep against his shoulder blades, pressing hard into the tense muscle. 

“Gods, Geralt. No wonder you’re always so tense.” they both chuckled at the bard’s astute observation. “Are you enjoying this?” he whispered. 

“Very much.” the witcher reassured, his head resting against Jaskier’s chest. 

“You know, you could have asked.” Jaskier paused for a moment before running his fingers along Geralt’s jawline, tipping his chin upward. His golden eyes fluttered open, illuminated by the dancing flames. 

“Asked for what?” Geralt looked up, meeting Jaskier’s heavy lidded blue eyes. 

“Any of this.” he whispered. 

Geralt pulled away, the warmth and weight of his body suddenly gone from Jaskier’s chest. 

“Shit.” Jaskier whispered as he shut his eyes and grimaced, realizing he spoke too much and ruined the moment. His eyes fluttered open when he suddenly felt Geralt turn around, now kneeling between his knees to face him. 

Geralt stared at him for a moment, his eyes darting back and forth quickly, trying to read the bard’s face. Jaskier looked away, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“Jaskier... Why?” 

Jaskier’s heart sank when he heard the question. “Why what?” his voice cracked, sounding almost completely gutted.

Geralt smiled, continuing to stare at him until his eyes returned to meet his gaze.

“Why are you doing this? For me, I mean.” 

Jaskier had seen the stress and torment Geralt faced every day as a witcher, aside from nearly risking his life just to make some coin. Countless times they had walked into a tavern and heard people mumble under their breath about “dirty vagrants” and “filthy mutants.” Geralt never paid them any attention unless he had been physically provoked. But Jaskier was finally seeing Geralt let that defensive wall down just slightly. And it broke his heart to realize just how much he had been trying to protect himself from the world, thinking he didn’t deserve any better. 

“You deserve to feel safe.” Jaskier whispered, gently placing his hands back on the witcher’s shoulders.

Geralt couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he looked away for a moment, his cheeks flushing from the heat of the fire. Jaskier leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against Geralt’s for only a moment before pulling away. 

Geralt’s eyes darted back and forth again, desperately trying to read his face in a moment of panic. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jaskier whispered, pulling away. “I didn’t mean-” 

Geralt grabbed either side of Jaskier’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss. Jaskier was tense for a moment as his brain tried to catch up with his lips. They both stood up on their knees, attempting to close the distance between their bodies as their mouths frantically collided. 

Jaskier slid his tongue into Geralt’s mouth, eliciting another unexpected moan from the older man, wrapping his arms around his waist as the witcher’s fingers tangled in his hair. Geralt pushed him backwards, gently lowering him onto the bedroll. 

Geralt moved quickly and deliberately, just like he did when in the heat of battle. He straddled the bard beneath him, pinning his arms above his head as he nipped at his neck. Jaskier gasped as he felt a calloused hand slide up his undershirt, playfully grabbing one of his nipples. 

“G-Geralt!” he gasped, feeling the weight of his body pressing down on him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through the layers of fabric. 

“You smell so intoxicating.” Geralt growled into his neck, inhaling deeply as he bucked his hips. His senses were heightened even more than usual in a state of arousal, overwhelmed by the scent of lust and desire radiating from Jaskier’s body. He began hastily ripping away at the buttons on Jaskier’s undershirt, completely overtaken by an animalistic drive, needing to feel the friction of Jaskier’s skin against his own. 

Geralt leaned back, quickly pulling his own shirt over his head, throwing it haphazardly near the fire. His golden eyes had gone dark, reflecting the dancing flames from the fire. He flung open Jaskier’s shirt, running his hands up his chest before coming to rest on either side of his jaw. Geralt leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Jaskier’s, trying to steady his breathing for a moment. 

“I need to feel you.” Geralt said through gritted teeth as he rolled his hips. 

Jaskier hissed at the sensation of Geralt’s hard cock rutting against his own. He grabbed the back of Geralt’s head with one hand, pulling him back into another kiss, as his free hand worked at the ties on the witcher’s pants. 

“See? All you had to do was ask.” Jaskier mumbled against his lips, finally untying the stubborn knot of his pants. He reached in, taking Geralt’s throbbing cock in his hand, eliciting a delicious moan from the witcher. 

“F-fuck.” Geralt said through gritted teeth as Jaskier slid his hand up and down his length, tugging gently under the base of the head. 

“A bit touch starved, are we?” Jaskier smirked, pulling his pants down and watching as Geralt’s erection finally sprung free. His dick felt heavy in his hands. 

“Fuck you.” Geralt smirked. 

“I’m waiting.” Jaskier retorted with a playful pout. He suddenly felt himself being shoved back down on the ground, Geralt’s hand now frantically trying to untie his pants. Before he could even offer his assistance, Jaskier gasped as he felt Geralt’s hand squeezing tightly around his cock. 

“Fuck, Geralt. Gods, give me a second.” The sensation was overwhelming, Jaskier himself also being touch starved, though he would never admit it. 

Geralt closed the distance between their bodies again, kissing Jaskier fast and hard this time as he took both of their cocks into his hand, sliding them against each other. The heat and the friction between them was amazing, moaning into each other’s mouths as they rolled their hips. Geralt broke the kiss, spitting into his hand and slicking their cocks to make the friction even better. He bit down onto Jasier’s shoulder as the bard’s hands tangled in his silver hair. 

“Oh -oh my gods.” Jaskier panted, nearly out of breath. 

“Say my name.” Geralt grunted as he tightened his grip around the heads of their cocks. 

“ _ G-Geralt.”  _ Jaksier whispered breathlessly. 

“Louder.” The witcher demanded, biting at the bard’s neck again. 

“ _ GERALT!”  _ Jaskier all but screamed as he came on his chest. He winced as Geralt’s hand still pumped up and down his sensitive cock, eager to come himself. 

“Fuck, Jaskier.” Geralt was coming undone quickly, his hair sticking to his forehead as he frantically rolled his hips faster, oblivious to the bard squirming beneath him. After a few more thrusts, he finally came, a shiver running down his whole body as he bucked his hips, riding out his orgasm. Jaskier grasped at his bedroll, clenching the blanket in his fists as he watched Geralt coming undone. The witcher threw his head back, letting his hands roam over his own chest as he rolled his hips a few more times. 

Just like in battle, he was absolutely magnificent during orgasm. Jaskier watched in awe as he witnessed a vulnerable side of Geralt he never imagined to see in this lifetime. After a moment or two, Geralt’s hips came to a stop and he leaned down to brush Jaskier’s dark hair off his forehead. 

Jaskier studied his face as he watched the wave of ecstasy wash away and reality start to set back in. Geralt’s smile started to turn downwards as the weight of what just happened started to hit him. 

“Geralt, it’s ok.” Jaskier whispered in the most reassuring tone he could muster. Geralt quickly moved off of the bard, turning his back to him as he silently reached for his clothes. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier said firmly, grabbing his wrist and turning him back to face him. The witcher’s golden eyes wouldn’t come to meet his, instead staring at the ground. “Geralt, look at me.” Jaskier pleaded. 

Geralt hesitated for a moment before finally meeting Jaskier’s gaze. His face was neutral, trying not to show any emotion at all. 

“Geralt, you’re safe here.” Jaskier smiled, tilting his head to the side as he tucked a strand of silver hair behind the witcher’s ear. Geralt looked back down at the ground, but this time he couldn’t entirely hide the faint smile. 

“I know.” Geralt whispered. 

  
  



End file.
